Next Generation
by AugustDreamer
Summary: This is an introduction to the characters I use in my Harry Potter stories. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my thoughts on the Next Generation along with their family tree. Hope you like it!**

James Sirius Potter

**Born: **September 3, 2004

**Parents: **Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley

**House:** Gryffindor

**Things to know: **James was named after his paternal grandfather and his father's godfather. He is a Chaser like James Potter the First and becomes Quiditch Captain in his fifth year. He was put on the team in his first year when Anthony Wood, son of Oliver Wood and the fifth year Gryffindor Captain at the time, placed him on in the hopes that he would turn out like his father. He wasn't disappointed, and James soon became a brilliant Seeker. However, he didn't like being a Seeker and chose a different position in his fourth year when his younger brother tried out for the Seeker position.

He did well enough in school, though he hated the fact that everyone expected him to be good at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts when in fact, they were his two worst subjects. It wasn't that he wasn't good at them; it was just that he hated being expected to be good at something just because his parents and grandparents were. James took more after his grandmother in the sense that he was good at Potions and Charms. His credibility in the subjects got him out of most of the disappointment Headmistress McGonagall had in the fact that she wanted him to be like his namesake. He managed O's in most of his subjects with the exception of Transfiguration, which he got an EE, and History of Magic, in which his grade was an A.

In the end, despite his exceptional grades, he worked for his Uncle George at the joke shop. He made a sufficient amount of money, especially after being a professional Quiditch player for the first four years out of Hogwarts.

James Sirius Potter fell in love with a pretty redhead in his first year, not that he knew it at the time. He did not tease her, like his grandfather and grandmother. In fact, he pretty much ignored the Muggleborn witch until fourth year when he began to notice girls. The two began dating in their fifth year and married straight out of Hogwarts. They had a son when they were nineteen and a daughter at twenty-one. They stayed together until they died at ninety-two due to a severe case of dragon pox.

**I know it's short, but that's the point. It is just an introduction to the characters that I typically use in my Harry Potter stories. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My next chapter!**

Albus Severus Potter

**Born:** June 27, 2006

**Parents:** Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley

**House: **Gryffindor

**Things to know:** Albus began playing Seeker in his third year. He took the position when his older brother took the former Captain's position.

Albus was nothing like his namesakes. He was more like his father, always looking for mysteries to solve. He, along with his two best friends, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, solved the mystery of the cursed Defense position. They caused trouble and got themselves in dangerous situations all the time. His two best subjects were Defense and Transfiguration, his brother's two worst subjects. He loved History though, and ended up with an O in his O.W.L.s.

Albus was protective of his younger sister and didn't get along very well with his older brother. His idol was his god brother, Teddy Lupin. He was constantly disobeying his parents, though not on purpose, and breaking all the rules in the process. He loved Muggle movies and book and preferred them to Wizard ones. He loved chocolate and had several of each and every Chocolate Frog cards, including his parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and namesakes. When he was a seventh year, he rode a dragon with Rose and Scorpius. He, along with all the other Potters, Weasleys, and their friends, fought Henry Sulk, the next Dark Lord. He created the next Dumbledore's Army as well.

Albus Severus Potter married a red-haired Slytherin. Her name was Kyra and she had crystal blue eyes and a passion for danger. She was intelligent, quietly cunning, and feisty when she wanted to be. She put him in his place when he strayed and could easily stand her own. Despite being sorted into Slytherin, she could've been placed in Gryffindor as well. Albus loved her more than anything and they married at the age of twenty-one. Both became Aurors and worked until they retired at sixty-two. They had four children, all of which being boys, the first one being born when they were twenty. The next two (they were twins) were born when they twenty-three. The next was born two years after and the last was born a year after that one.

The couple died at one hundred and three years old due to old age. They passed peacefully in their sleep.


End file.
